En pedazos
by Genee
Summary: [OS dedicado a las Yamakaristas, en especial a Jacque-Kari]- Hikari camina sola en medio de la niebla. Yamato toca su bajo con una cuerda rota. El pasado regresa en recuerdos mientra la lluvia cae en una noche tranquila.


Digimon no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos de los personajes son de _Akiyoshi hongo_ y _Toei Animation._

.

.

Para Jacque-Kari. Porque no se necesitan motivos para dar un regalo a una gran amiga (aunque este era de navidad). Espero lo disfrutes.

.

.

En pedazos.

*.*.*

Gotas de lluvia que besan el pavimento. Nubes negras delante del cielo. El aliento que se mezcla y confunde con la neblina. Hikari se agita y estremece con el cálido aire frío de la noche. Camina sola en el medio de la carretera desierta. No hay ninguna otra alma que calle su silencio, nadie más que borre el rastro que van dejando sus pies sobre los charcos de agua. Las sombras de la ciudad parecen esconderse de las luces que algunos faroles mantienen todavía encendidas.

Hikari está sola, sintiendo cómo el cálido aire frío se filtra hacia sus huesos.

Sigue caminando.

*.*.*

Las notas musicales se atropellan unas contra otra. Una cuerda se rompe y el bajo suelta un lamento. Yamato aleja el instrumento de su regazo y mantiene la mirada perdida en la ventana que da hacia el balcón. No piensa en nada, solo que debe recordar olvidar. Sentir todo lo que había estado sintiendo no era correcto. Por más que las voces dentro de su cabeza le dijeran lo contrario, sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Ya se había ido, así tuvo que ser.

*.*.*

Sus labios formularon un "_vete"_, sus manos imploraron un "_no me dejes". _La fuerza de su agarre no le permitía moverse, pero sus palabras la herían. Ella le dijo que lo amaba, pero el ceño fruncido que enmarcaban sus ojos advertían que le odiaba.

Para Yamato estaba bien. Tenía que odiarlo. No podía seguir con todo aquello.

*.*.*

Todos notaban el cambio, él se veía más feliz. Pero por más que Yamato se esforzaba, seguía sin conseguir que los demás desistieran de la idea de que él tenía un romance secreto. Era un buen cantante, pero mal actor. Quien más le sacaba de quicio era Taichi. No paraba de bromear y de molestarle, a todos le decía que Yamato estaba enamorado y que seguro su novia era tan loca y psicópata que le daba vergüenza mostrarla en público. La sonrisa de medio en Yama ocultaba ese dejo de culpabilidad que surcaba en su interior cuando Taichi bromeaba y llamaba loca a su propia hermana.

Debía dejar de frecuentara Hikari o decirle de una buena vez todas a Taichi el secreto que lo acreditaba como un no-mejor amigo.

Cierto día se armó de valor y fue a visitar al mayor de los Yagami dispuesto a ser sincero.

Taichi sostenía en una mano un trozo de pizza, en la otra el control del video juego pausado. Yamato observaba como el otro engullía de un solo bocado la cena. Afuera se escuchaban los truenos y los rayos caían en picada. Alguien habló, los dos rieron, pero la risa en Yamato era forzada, nerviosa. Esperaba el momento para hablar, para decirle al mejor amigo que él dormía con su pequeña y adorable hermana. No pudo decirlo. Nunca fue el momento indicado.

*.*.*

Afuera sigue lloviendo. Él todavía mira hacia la ventana. Alguien toca a su puerta, el sonido hace que se desvanezcan todos los recuerdos que sigue esforzándose por no recordar. Se pone de pie, antes mira la cuerda rota de su bajo y la imagen de aquello lo absorbe un momento más, hasta que vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

—Es solo una cuerda rota, puede reponerse —musita, con cierto tinte de enojo.

Y ya no se refiere a la cuerda.

Camina por su apartamento, se pone una camisa y luego abre la puerta.

Sus ojos se abren de inemdiato:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta sorprendido.

*.*.*

El reloj marcó las doce. El cielo nocturno se iluminó y las copas chocaron en el aire. Todo el grupo de amigos recibían el nuevo año entre risas y alcohol. Al otro lado del salón, su propia manzana prohibida le miraba. Sus labios sonreían y creyó por un instante que jamás había notado aquellas largas y espesas pestañas negras en Hikari.

Tenía que besarla. Quería hacerlo. Esa madrugada más tarde lo hizo. Sin embargo, la dulce sensación del momento fue interrumpida por un puñetazo que le propinaron en la mandíbula. Taichi les había visto. No podía permitir que esos dos continuaran besándose.

—Eres un traidor —dijo Tai.

Él odió ver la desilusión en ojos de un buen amigo.

*.*.*

Todo comenzó cuando buscaban un viejo instrumento musical en el sótano del edificio donde vivía Yamato. Los lobos adolescentes tocarían esa tarde para la recaudación de fondos que planeó la clase en donde Hikari y Takeru asistían. La chica se ofreció en acompañarle, aunque él insistió que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Yamato no habló mucho. Hikari encontró con rapidez la armónica. Él tocó por instinto su vieja amiga y la otra pensó que hace mucho no se topaba con Yamato Ishida. Era un gusto tenerle de vuelta.

Hikari le dijo que no tenía que fingir con ella, ni con nadie más. Yamato contestó que nunca fingía.

—Hay verdad en tu mentira —le dijo ella—. Pero no deja de ser una mentira.

—Yo nunca miento.

—Todos mentimos cuando decimos que nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Sí, pero yo no lo hago. Tampoco finjo. Solo soy yo.

—Me gusta cómo eres, pero solo cuando realmente eres tú.

La cara de la menor se iluminaba cuando sonreía, él jamás se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta ese día.

Las moléculas de polvo dentro del sótano bailaban entre la luz del sol que pasa por la rendija de una ventana. Algo especial rondaba en el aire, quizá era la risa dulce de la muchacha o la manera en que echaba su cabello detrás de su oreja, quizá era que Hikari ya no tenía la imagen de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, ahora solo era Hikari. Yamato no supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, pero de la nada algo lo llevó a besar a Hikari Yagami en los labios.

Se arrepintió de inmediato. Sin embargo, el sabor agridulce del beso seguía repitiéndose sobre sus labios.

*.*.*

Hikari está empapada de pie a cabezas, lleva un resaltante color rosado en los labios, los dientes le suenan cada vez que chocan entre sí, sus ojos siguen diciendo que odian a Yamato, todo lo demás grita desesperado que su mirada miente. Se estremece y tirita por el frío.

—H-he escapado de c-casa —les responde ella.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Taichi te matará.

—Desde c-cuan-do le t-tienes miedo a m-mi hermano.

—¡Maldición, Hikari, estás temblando! —Yamato saca una chaqueta suya del perchero y la coloca encima de la otra.

Un chocolate caliente y una muda de ropa seca más tarde... Hikari se siente mejor. De vez en cuando su cuerpo se sacude aun resentido por el fuerte frío, pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

Yamato se limita a solo mirarla. No concibe creer cómo Hikari fue capaz de escapar de casa e ir a buscarle. Intenta descifrarla, porque está claro que no la conoce tanto como pensaba.

—Gracias por la bebida.

Sigue escudriñándola con la mirada. No da respuesta.

—Hace mucho que no visitaba tu apartamento —La muchacha se esfuerza por parecer casual, pero Yamato no tiene intención de seguirle el juego—. ¿Ese cuadro es nuevo?

—Es un regalo de una fan.

—Es muy bonito. Supo captar la profundidad de tu mirada.

Yamato resopla, parece una risa, pero no lo es del todo.

—Entiendes que debo llamar a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Ya he hablado con él.

—No te creo. De ser así, estarías en tu casa.

Hikari toma un poco de su chocolate caliente. Sus ojos reconocen las paredes del lugar.

—Hikari... —llama la atención de la otra.

—No te miento. Sí escapé de casa, pero ha sido él quien me ha dejado aquí.

Hikari le explica que esa tarde había discutido con su hermano mayor. Le dijo que no tenía derecho a prohibirles verse con Yamato. Que la dejara en paz. Él tuvo su tiempo en la preparatoria para cometer errores, para enamorarse o llorar, era tiempo que ella tuviera las suyas. Hubo gritos, forcejeos, maldiciones lanzadas al aire. Después de todo ella huyó consciente de que su hermano seguiría molesto y que no aceptaría jamás la idea de ver a su mejor amigo y hermana juntos.

Se equivocó.

Cuando caminaba por la carretera solitaria vislumbró las luces de un auto. Por un momento se asustó al ver como este se detenía poco a poco cerca de ella, luego que reconoció a Taichi el miedo pasó, pero la resentimiento hacia él volvía. El hermano pidió que subiera, que la llevaría a donde Yamato para que hablaran.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —inquiere Yamato.

—Que no está de acuerdo aun con lo que tenemos, pero que está dispuesto a dejarnos en paz.

Yamato no parece más tranquilo, Hikari se acerca, quedando de rodillas al mueble, y toma su mano.

—Él te perdonará. Estoy segura que no dejará que esto arruine su amistad.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque conozco a mi hermano y sé que tú eres importante para él.

Yamato observa a Hikari y su rostro le tranquiliza, luego suelta un resoplo, esta vez sí está riendo. Niega con la cabeza y pasa una mano por sus cabellos.

Hikari miente, Taichi nunca apareció en la carretera. Yamato se da cuenta de ello de inmediato pero le sigue la corriente, porque de no hacerlo, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

—¿A quién habrás salido tan testaruda?

—Genes Yagami, supongo.

De pronto Hikari salta sonriente a los brazos de Yamato y lo besa en los labios. Sus manos rodean el cuello del otro y las de él aprietan su cintura.

Afuera sigue lloviendo, adentro una taza de chocolate caliente se enfría y sobre la alfombra desnuda dos amantes se dejan llevar por el momento.

Todavía queda mucho asunto por resolver, pero eso no los detiene. Toman la noche y la vuelven suya, ya mañana será otro día y este les dirá qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**NT:** Por si acaso, la narración en tiempo presente es el tiempo... presente y el de pasado ¿pasado? ¡Genio! Lo que quiero decir es que las partes en presente cuentan la historia en la actualidad, lo demás vendrían siendo pedazos de sus vidas que van recordando, aunque me enfoqué más en Yama.

Espero que a quien lea esto le guste, a pesar de que está dedicado a la Embajadora Yamakari. Jacke, lo prometido es deuda y sabes que todavía no estoy familiarizada con esta pareja, así que trátame bien. ¿Te gustó?

Saludos, besos y abrazos.

¡Ciao!


End file.
